


Over-time

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [51]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Claire Temple, Claire Temple is So Done, Exhaustion, M/M, Overworking, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Finding Morbie snoring when he was off the clock was a common sight at this point...They need to so something about the staffing issue





	Over-time

Claire was smirking, it must have been a hell of a night, because when she came in at the start of her shift she found Michael sprawled on the bench in the locker room, out cold. “Autopilot kick in?”

Her brows rose when he shot up and blinked at her, “Huh?”

“Wow, I really am a focus voice, aren't I?”

“Shit, what time is it?”

“Time for you to go home...”

“I was just coming in to change after shift. How long was I out?”

“Long enough not to remember you have an office now,” at least she got to start out the shift with a laugh.

“Shit, that's right, I was mandated off time, they kicked me outa the ER. Too many hours in a day.”

“Go home, Michael, hug your husband-” “Not my husband yet” “and go the fuck to bed.”

“Shit, what time is it?”

“About a hour past, you should be in bed, sleeping.”

Michael rolled his eyes and checked his phone, grumbling as he got up. “Yeah, sleep sounds good.”

Claire glared at his phone when it started ringing, “That better not be the hospital.”

“It is, hey give that back.”

“Hello?” Claire glared at him and held up a finger, Michael automatically backed down and stayed quiet, “No, he's out cold in the locker room, snoring. I'm sending him home seeing as how he got mandated home 2 hours ago... Yeah, I know this because the person I just relieved told me to wake him up and send him home.” Claire glared as she paced, “Check his time card if you don't believe me.”

Michael panic flailed as she hung up and handed his phone back, “What did you do?!”

“Saving you and the hospital from legal trouble, go the fuck home, kid.”

“Feeding the rumor mill,” Michael grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

“One of these days, I'mma burn that mill down.”

Michael laughed, groaning when his phone started going off again, he quickly rushed away when Claire tried to grab it again, “Hello?”

“Sorry about the miscommunication earlier, we hadn't realized how long you were on the clock, we've taken you off call for the day.”

“Yeah, not coming back until my next shift, need real sleep.”

“Go home, Michael, and get some real sleep.”

“Another ER doctor would be nice. We're down to 3 of us again, and when multiple people don't show for their shift we've got a problem.”

“We're working on it...”

“Yeah,” he grumbled as he shuffled out the door, “Going home, not coming back until my scheduled shift.”

“Goodnight Michael.”

“Mhm,” he disconnected the call as he hailed a cab, officially on autopilot to get home and unfocused enough not to trust himself to not get lost.

Tony started ringing his phone, he grumbled at it when he connected the call, “You missed your appointment?!”

“Tony, I just got out after a 24 hours shift from hell, did you not listen when I said I run the ER and can't guarantee any fucking appointments!” Michael saw the driver flinch, “Sorry, long ass night, not in the mood to deal with stupid.”

The driver was trying not to snicker as Michael listened to Tony's ranting, “When can I reschedule it?”

“I have no idea Tony, we've only got 3 doctors working in ER and 1 of them is a float.”

“Well, he's still here if you want to come in now.”

“I am going to pass out the moment I get home...”

“Alright, I understand.”

“Then I'm going to get up and do it again.”

“Any days off scheduled?”

“Always, doesn't mean I'm actually off.” Michael grumbled as he checked the meter and passed off a few bills to the driver, “Keep it.”

Michael blinked and he was in the elevator, turning his key, “What'd you say, Tony, I zoned out?”

“Let me know when I can reschedule, okay?”

“Mhm, night Tony.” Michael blinked as he lowered his phone to blink at Peter, “I got kicked outa the ER, Claire had to wake me up in the locker room.”

“We need to talk with the hospital about that... How many times this week have you been kicked off the clock by fucking Laws?”

“Don't remember,” he grumbled and shuffled over to the couch while humming at Peter giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. “Love you.”

“Of course you love me... Come on, real bed, not couch.”

“But, sleep,” Peter caught him when he swayed, “Mmmm, love you.”

Peter smirked as he picked him up, “Morbie, you are a fucking Sim...”

“What's a Sim?”

Peter sighed as he carried him to the bedroom, “I'll tell you later.”

“Okay,” he mumbled, snuggling close to the soft pounding next to his ear.

 


End file.
